Never Again
by DarkAngel0410
Summary: Alex can't sleep. Slash, AU


**Story Title:** Never Again

**Story Type: **Slash, AU

**Characters: **Chris Sabin, Alex Shelley

**Pairings: **MMG

**Rating: **PG-13/NC-17

**Series: **Neko: Just Them, Don't Touch, I Agree, You, 5 and 1-Neko and For You

**Disclaimer: **As far as I know, hell hasn't frozen over, and I haven't got possession of two extremely sexy wrestlers. Guess that means they still belong to themselves and TNA.

**Warnings: **Slash, AU, language

**A/N: **So, I was in the middle of writing a different MMG fic but I had a headache, and since the girls are with their father for the night, I decided to take a nap. Well, I had this weird fucken dream. Actually, it was more of a brief scene, but when I woke up, it wouldn't leave me alone. Looks like neko!Shelley is a fucken attention whore; just like every other Shelley I've ever wrote, lol. Enjoy, peeps.

**A/N2: **Special shout out to: **candy_belle**: besides helping keep me sane while I'm in limbo, and tweeting me pics of the boys -including Punk, which I know is a sacrifice for you, lol- you also planted the idea for neko!Shelley in my fevered brain, and encouraged me to write him. I usually have a blast writing him, and he looks 'effin adorable with his neko ears and tail. So, thanks, sweetie 33

Alex lay in the hotel room, listening to his master's even breathing. He wasn't having any luck falling asleep. He was trying to relax, but his ears kept moving and his tail would drape across Chris waist for a minute, only to move and brush against his legs and then move again.

The arm around his waist tightened and Chris nuzzled against the back of his neck, making him sigh and relax a little.

"What's wrong, 'Lex?" Chris asked, his voice husky. He dropped an affectionate kiss on the back of Alex's neck. "Usually you're sleeping by now."

Alex knew how proud Chris was of how fast he usually fell asleep. It meant a lot to him that Alex trusted him enough that falling asleep was never a problem.

"Nothing," Alex automatically answered. Chris's arm tensed before he forced himself to relax. "I'm sorry," Alex said softly, rubbing his tail against his master's leg in apology. "I didn't mean -"

"It's alright, 'Lex," Chris reassured his neko, moving his hand to run his fingers over his tail. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to; but I don't want you to think you have to lie to me." He kissed the edge of Alex's ear, rubbing his nose against his fur for a second before he rested his head in his hand.

Alex sighed, knowing he could tell him. It was a force of habit; Chris was the first person to even notice when he was worried or upset about something, never mind actually care enough to ask about it. And after seven years, he should have known better.

"It's just..." Alex trailed off, not wanting to say the words. It would make it real and he didn't want it to be -not after all this time.

Chris didn't rush him; he just rubbed his hand up and down Alex's side, pausing now and then to play with his tail.

"I saw Jimmy at the show," Alex confessed, tensing despite himself. "It's the first time I've seen him since..." Alex trailed off, shuddering. His ears flattened as he tried to shake off the memories.

Chris sighed and tugged Alex closer, spooning himself around the neko. He wrapped his arm back around his waist and made sure Alex's back was pressed against his front. Alex relaxed slightly, comforted by the fact that he could feel Chris along his back.

"I didn't know he was there until after we got there," Chris said softly, tightening his hold on Alex slightly. "Hell, I didn't even know he was still wrestling. I was keeping tabs on him, and he just stopped wrestling almost five years ago. I was hoping he got ran over by a truck or something," Chris added darkly, the possessive edge to his voice making Alex shiver.

"I didn't know you were keeping track of him," Alex said, turning over onto his back so he could look up into his master's face. "You never told me that." He wasn't upset, just puzzled as to why Chris would care about where Jacobs was at.

Chris leaned down to give his neko a brief kiss before he pulled back again. "Those first couple years were hard for you," he said, letting his fingers trace Alex's six pack, smiling slightly when Alex's tail wrapped around his ankle.

"I didn't want to make it worse by running into him some where. And I knew if I saw him again I would kill him," Chris confessed, a definite snarl in his voice. His fingers tightened briefly on Alex's hip before he forced his grip to relax.

"When I found out he was there, I was tempted to leave but the promoter told me he was just leaving and it was right before the match. When I went back to ask you, you were talking to Roddy and you were smiling, and I just didn't want to upset you.

"I should have told you, 'Lex; I just didn't want you to get worried or aggravated over him. Sorry." Chris apologized, kissing Alex again.

"I didn't even recognize him at first; all I saw was the back of his head. But then he said something to someone and turned around. And it felt like it was seven years ago and I was alone," Alex said, his voice cracking a little. He rolled onto his side, leaning his face in Chris's chest. He felt ashamed of himself for forgetting, even for a second, that his master would never let anything like that happen to him again.

Chris rubbed his back, urging him closer. "That'll never happen. Never again."

Alex nodded, nuzzling against his chest. Chris swept a hand down his back and started running his fingers around the base of Alex's tail. Alex arched into the caress and started purring, his tail sliding over Chris's hip and brushing against his dick.

Chris growled and pulled the neko closer for a rough kiss before he paused to look down at him. Alex smiled at him and threw his leg over Chris's, his hands trailing down Chris's chest and stomach. Chris smirked and turned over onto his back, urging Alex on top of him.

Alex straddled him immediately; he loved when Chris let him play. Chris folded his arms under his head and smiled, content to let his neko have his way for now.

Alex kissed Chris's neck; slow, opened mouth kisses with only a little bite to them. He slowly made his way down his master's chest, stopping to pay attention to his nipples. He bit them; considerably harder then he had been and then licked them, making Chris shudder and move his legs. Alex smiled to himself; he knew his master better then he did himself and he knew that he was one step closer to getting thrown onto his back and fucked into the mattress.

As he slid further down Chris's body, his tail brushing against Chris's knees and calves, Alex made sure that he kept biting harder. By the time he made it down to Chris's thighs, Chris was tense, waiting for what was coming next.

Alex let himself smirk as he closed his mouth over the head of Chris's dick. Chris moaned, low in his throat, and threaded his hand through Alex's hair. Alex pulled back, licking up his master's erection to play with the head before sealing his mouth back over it and hollowing his cheeks as he sank back down.

Chris growled, his hand tightening in Alex's hair and pumping his hips demandingly against the neko's face. Alex couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth at the taste of Chris's precum on his tongue.

When Chris looked down, Alex's eyes were slitted in pleasure and Chris could feel him purring, the vibrations around his dick making him moan louder then before. Both his hands were clenched in Alex's hair and he made himself loosen his grip enough so that he could move his hands and rub his thumbs along Alex's ears.

Alex whimpered, his fingers digging into his master's hips, leaving faint bruises. He started moving faster, using his teeth on his way back up.

Chris growled again, louder this time, and pulled Alex up for rough kiss before rolling him until he was pinned beneath Chris.

"Fuck, 'Lex," Chris panted, holding both of Alex's wrists stretched over his head in one hand and opening Alex's legs with his knee. "You get better at that every fucken time."

He kissed his neko again, his tongue sweeping to explore and claim what was already his. Pulling back, Chris gazed down at Alex for a second, smirking when he arched against him.

He moved his hand up to Alex's face, holding two fingers up to his lips. He was shocked when Alex shook his head no and bit his fingers.

"'Lex -" "I don't want any prep," Alex said, his tail rubbing across Chris's ass, making him hiss and rest his forehead against Alex's. "Please, Master. Fuck me."

Chris snarled and shifted until he was on his knees, using his free hand to guide his dick until it was against Alex's asshole. He paused, looking down at the neko but when he saw the anticipation on his face, Chris smirked again and pushed in, his own eyes closing at the feel of Alex's heat around his dick.

Alex moaned; the pleasure with the edge of pain to it was something he loved -but only when it was his master doing it. He lifted his legs until they wrapped around Chris's waist, his tail wrapping around his master's leg.

Chris moved his hands, planting them onto the mattress by Alex's head. Alex groaned and put his hands on Chris's shoulders, rolling his hips to meet the short, brutal thrusts. "Please, Master," Alex whimpered, begging for something only Chris could give him.

Chris slid his right hand down and scraped his nails over his neko's nipples before grabbing a hold of his dick. He stroked Alex in time with his hips, making sure to tighten his fingers. He loved each gasp and moan that came from Alex's mouth. It was only minutes before Chris felt clench around him and heard Alex cry out, coming on Chris's hand and his stomach.

Chris snarled, putting his hand on Alex's shoulder and pulling him down into each hard thrust. He set his teeth in his neko's neck, below his collar and bit him, closing his eyes as he came.

After several minutes, Chris opened his eyes and let go of Alex's neck, running his tongue over the mark he left and tasting blood. He glanced at it, smirking at the smear over the bite mark. Neither one of them minded a little blood play during sex.

He pulled out of Alex and moved to the edge of the bed to get a shirt to clean him up. After he was done, he threw the shirt in the general direction of the dirty clothes pile.

Alex stretched and rolled over on his side, sighing happily when Chris moved behind him and put his arm around him. He moved closer to him, until his whole body was pressed against him.

"Night, 'Lex," Chris said affectionately, kissing his neck above his collar.

"Night, Master," Alex whispered back, his tail draping around Chris's waist. He yawned and closed his eyes; in minutes he could feel sleep dragging him down.

He had been lost and alone before Chris had found him, but now that he was where he belonged -with his master- that was never going to happen again.


End file.
